Alchimistul/XXXII
Cuprins: 0, I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX, XXI, XXII, XXIII, XXIV, XXV, XXVI, XXVII, XXVIII, XXIX, XXX, XXXI, XXXII, XXXIII, XXXIV, XXXV, XXXVI, XXXVII, XXXVIII, XXXIX, XL, XLI, XLII, XLXIII, XLIV, XLV ----------- ro Flăcăul înţelese. Altcineva apăruse în drumul lui pentru a-l conduce spre Legenda lui Personală. ― Atunci o să mă învăţaţi? en The boy understood. Another person was there to help him toward his destiny. "So you are going to instruct me?" fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Nu. Ştii tot ce e nevoie. O să te ajut doar să găseşti drumul spre comoară. ― E război între clanuri, repetă flăcăul. ― Eu cunosc deşertul. en "No. You already know all you need to know. I am only going to point you in the direction of your treasure.""But there's a tribal war," the boy reiterated. "I know what's happening in the desert." fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Eu mi-am găsit deja comoara. Am o cămilă, banii de la magazinul de cristaluri şi cincizeci de monede de aur. Pot fi un om bogat la mine acasă. ― Dar nimic din lucrurile acestea nu este aproape de Piramide, spuse Alchimistul. en "I have already found my treasure. I have a camel, I have my money from the crystal shop, and I have fifty gold pieces. In my own country, I would be a rich man." "But none of that is from the Pyramids," said the alchemist. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― O am pe Fatima. E o comoară mai mare decât tot ce am izbutit să strâng. ― Nici ea nu este aproape de Piramide. Mâncară ereţii în tăcere. Alchimistul deschise o carafă şi vărsă un lichid roşu în paharul flăcăului. en "I also have Fatima. She is a treasure greater than anything else I have won." "She wasn't found at the Pyramids,either." They ate in silence. The alchemist opened a bottle and poured a red liquid into the boy's cup. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Era vin, unul dintre cele mai bune vinuri pe care le băuse în viaţa lui. Dar vinul era interzis prin lege. ― Rău nu este ce intră în gura omului, spuse Alchimistul. Rău este ce iese. en It was the most delicious wine he had ever tasted. "Isn't wine prohibited here?" the boy asked "It's not what enters men's mouths that's evil," said the alchemist. "It's what comes out of their mouths that is." fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Flăcăul începu să se simtă vesel din cauza vinului. Dar Alchimistul îi inspira teamă. Se aşezară afară lângă cort, privind strălucirea lunii care umbrea stelele. ― Bea şi distrează-te niţel, zise Alchimistul, observând că flăcăul devenea din ce în ce mai vesel. Odihneşte-te cum se odihneşte un războinic înainte de luptă. en The alchemist was a bit daunting, but, as the boy drank the wine, he relaxed. After they finished eating they sat outside the tent, under a moon sobrilliant that it made the stars pale. "Drink and enjoy yourself," said the alchemist, noticing that the boy was feeling happier. "Rest well tonight, as if you were a warrior preparing for combat. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Dar nu uita că inima ta este acolo unde este comoara. Şi că această comoară a ta se cere să fie găsită, pentru ca tot ce ai descoperit pe drum să capete un sens. en Remember that wherever your heart is, there you will find your treasure. You've got to find the treasure, so that everything you have learned along the way can make sense. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Mâine vinde-ţi cămila şi cumpără-ţi un cal. Cămilele sunt înşelătoare: fac mii de paşi şi nu dau vreun semn de oboseală. Dar dintr-o dată se pun în genunchi şi mor. Caii obosesc treptat. Şi vei şti totdeauna cât poţi cere de la ei sau când le soseşte ceasul. en "Tomorrow, sell your camel and buy a horse. Camels are traitorous: they walk thousands of paces and never seem to tire. Then suddenly, they kneel and die. But horses tire bit by bit. You alwaysknow how much you can ask of them, and when it is that they are about to die." fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Noaptea următoare flăcăul veni cu un cal la cortul Alchimistului. Curând apăru şi acesta, călare pe cal şi cu şoimul pe umărul stâng. ― Arată-mi unde e viaţa din deşert, spuse Alchimistul. Numai cine găseşte viaţă poate descoperi comori. en The following night, the boy appeared at the alchemist's tent with a horse. The alchemist was ready, and he mounted his own steed and placed the falcon on his left shoulder. He said to the boy, "Show me where there is life out in the desert. Only those who can see such signs of life are able to find treasure." fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Au pornit să meargă pe nisipuri, cu luna încă strălucind deasupra lor. „Nu ştiu dacă voi fi în stare să găsesc viaţă în deşert”, se gândi flăcăul. „Încă nu cunosc deşertul.” Vru să se întoarcă şi să-i mărturisească asta Alchimistului, dar îi fu teamă de el. Ajunseră la locul cu pietre, unde băiatul văzuse ereţii pe cer; acum, totul era linişte şi vânt. en They began to ride out over the sands, with the moon lighting their way. I don't know if I'll be able to find life in the desert, the boy thought. I don'tknow the desert that well yet. He wanted to say so to the alchemist, but he was afraid of the man. They reached the rocky place where the boy had seen the hawks in the sky, but now there was only silence and the wind. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Nu pot să găsesc viaţă în deşert, spuse flăcăul. Ştiu că există, dar nu reuşesc s-o descopăr. ― Viaţa atrage viaţă, răspunse Alchimistul. Flăcăul înţelese. În scurt timp scoase căpăstrul calului şi acesta porni liber peste pietre şi nisip. en "I don't know how to find life in the desert," the boy said. "I know that there is life here, but I don't know where to look." "Life attracts life," the alchemist answered. And then the boy understood. He loosened the reins on his horse, who galloped forward over the rocks and sand. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Alchimistul îi urma tăcut, iar calul flăcăului a umblat aproape o jumătate de oră. Nu mai vedeau curmalii oazei, ci numai luna enormă pe cer şi pietrele strălucind cu culoarea argintului. Deodată, într-un loc unde nu mai fusese niciodată, flăcăul văzu cum calul se opreşte. en The alchemist followed as the boy's horse ran for almost half an hour. They could no longer see the palms of the oasis—only the gigantic moon above them, and its silver reflections from the stones of the desert. Suddenly, for no apparent reason, the boy's horse began to slow. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Aici există viaţă, îi spuse flăcăul Alchimistului. Nu cunosc limbajul deşertului, dar calul meu cunoaşte limbajul vieţii. Descălecară. Alchimistul nu-i răspunse. Începu să privească pietrele, înaintând încet. Se opri brusc şi se aplecă cu mare grijă. Între pietre era o gaură; Alchimistul vârî mâna în gaură, apoi braţul până la umăr. en "There's life here," the boy said to the alchemist. "I don't know the language of the desert, but my horse knows the language of life." They dismounted, and the alchemist said nothing. Advancing slowly, they searched among the stones. The alchemist stopped abruptly, and bent tothe ground. There was a hole there among the stones. The alchemist put his hand into the hole, and then his entire arm, up to his shoulder. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Înăuntru se mişcă ceva iar ochii Alchimistului ― flăcăul nu-i putea vedea decât ochii ― s-au micşorat de efort şi de încordare. Braţul părea că se luptă cu ceea ce era în gaură. Şi, cu un salt care-l sperie pe flăcău, Alchimistul trase braţul şi sări în picioare. Mâna lui ţinea strâns un şarpe, prins de coadă. en Something was moving there, and the alchemist's eyes—the boy could see only his eyes-squinted with his effort. His arm seemed to be battling with whatever was in the hole. Then, with a motion that startled the boy, he withdrew his arm and leaped to his feet. In his hand, he grasped a snake by the tail. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Şi flăcăul sări, dar înapoi. Cobra se zbătea neîncetat, emiţând zgomote şi şuierături care răneau liniştea deşertului. Era un şarpe cu clopoţei al cărui venin putea ucide omul în câteva minute. ”Atenţie la venin”, gândi flăcăul. en The boy leapt as well, but away from the alchemist. The snake fought frantically, making hissing sounds that shattered the silence of the desert. Itwas a cobra, whose venom could kill a person in minutes. "Watch out for his venom," the boy said. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Dar Alchimistul îşi băgase mâna în gaură şi pesemne că fusese deja muşcat. Însă chipul lui era liniştit. „Alchimistul are două sute de ani”, spusese Englezul. en But even though the alchemist had put his hand in the hole, and had surely already been bitten, his expression was calm. "The alchemist is two hundred years old," the Englishman had told him. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Trebuie să fi ştiut cum să umble cu cobrele în deşert. Flăcăul văzu când tovarăşul lui se duse la cal şi scoase spada cea lungă în formă de semilună. Cu ea, desenă un cerc pe nisip şi aşeză şarpele în mijloc. Animalul se linişti imediat. en He must know how to deal with the snakes of the desert. The boy watched as his companion went to his horse and withdrew a scimitar. With its blade, he drew a circle in the sand, and then he placed the snake within it. The serpent relaxedimmediately. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Poţi să stai fără grijă, spuse Alchimistul. N-o să iasă de aici. Iar tu ai descoperit viaţa în deşert, semnul de care eu aveam nevoie. ― De ce era aşa de important? en "Not to worry," said the alchemist. "He won't leave the circle. You found life in the desert, the omen that I needed." "Why was that so important?" fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Pentru că Piramidele sunt înconjurate de deşert. Flăcăul nu voia să audă de Piramide. Sufletul lui era greu de tristeţe încă din noaptea precedentă. Dacă-şi continua căutarea comorii însemna s-o părăsească pe Fatima. ― Te voi călăuzi prin deşert, spuse Alchimistul. en "Because the Pyramids are surrounded by the desert." The boy didn't want to talk about the Pyramids. His heart was heavy, and he had been melancholy since the previous night. To continue his search for the treasure meant that he had to abandon Fatima. "I'm going to guide you across thedesert," the alchemist said. fr de it es pt -------- Cuprins: 0, I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX, XXI, XXII, XXIII, XXIV, XXV, XXVI, XXVII, XXVIII, XXIX, XXX, XXXI, XXXII, XXXIII, XXXIV, XXXV, XXXVI, XXXVII, XXXVIII, XXXIX, XL, XLI, XLII, XLXIII, XLIV, XLV